Odmieniec cz.1
Zapewne, każdy z was miał dzień, tydzień, miesiąc, czy jakąkolwiek inną miarę czasu, kiedy czuł się inny. Zazwyczaj wtedy twierdzicie, że się do niczego nie nadajecie, wszyscy mają was gdzieś, nie rozumiecie innych i nie jesteście rozumiani. Ale wtedy na pewno nie zastanawialiście się, czy są osoby, które czują się tak cały czas, przez całe życie. Myśleliście wtedy tylko o sobie. Nie ma tu się czego wstydzić, to dotyczy ogółu. Wpajano wam w dzieciństwie, że na tym świecie nie ma potwór, a jak już są to lampka przy łóżku, pluszowy misio, i rodzice was obronią. Oczywiście wierzyliście w to i spokojnie kładliście się spać. Czy ktokolwiek z was zastanawiał się niedawno, czy to była prawda czy fałsz? Nie. Jesteście w przekonaniu, że potwory nie istnieją. I TO jest wasza linia obronna. Opowiem wam historię. Historię z życia wziętą. Z mojego życia. Kiedyś byłem taki jak wy. Nie wierzyłem w potwory, a jak byłem mały to wierzyłem że takie drobnostki mnie ocalą. Byłem w błędzie. Teraz wiem, że potwory istnieją, ale chowały się w cieniu. Czaiły się na najlepszy moment, by zaatakować i zmiażdżyć. Potwory się objawiają w wielu formach i obcujemy z nimi na co dzień. Alkoholicy, złodzieje, gangsterzy, mordercy, gwałciciele, mogę tak długo wymieniać. Osobiście moimi pierwszymi potworami, byli ludzie, których poznałem jako pierwszych. Moi rodzice. Ojciec był bezrobotnym alkoholikiem, a matka ćpunką i sadystką. Codziennie byłem krzywdzony psychicznie i fizycznie. W wieku 5 lat byłem całkiem zrównany z gnojem. Nie miałem psychiki, a bity byłem tak, że jedne rany się nie goiły, a powstawały drugie. Jako 6 latek miałem swoje pierwsze próby samobójcze. Nie byłem w stanie się zabić, bo po prostu nie wiedziałem jak. Jak rodzice się dowiedzieli, zaczęli namawiać mnie do drugiej próby i podpowiadali jak to zrobić. Ale ja im już nie wierzyłem i to był właśnie mój największy błąd. Dorastałem. Bity i straszony, wyrzucany z domu, i znowu bity. Byłem głodzony. Łapałem same słabe oceny i nigdy nie ćwiczyłem na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego, przez co szybko łapałem i z tego przedmiotu słabe oceny. Nikt nic nie podejrzewał. Ze względu na moją "naukę" rówieśnicy mnie wyśmiewali, poniżali i mi dokuczali. Ale po tym co miałem w domu, umiałem się bić. Miałem spore kłopoty z zachowaniem. Można pomyśleć "O Boże, co tam się dzieje? Co to za patologia? Czemu nikt nie reaguje? Czy to jest potwór?" Nie. Potwór to potwór. Na razie mowa o ludziach. Mając chyba 16 lat, uciekłem z domu. Na kilka dni. Poszedłem do pobliskiego lasu i tam siedziałem. Wracając nocą do miasta, zgubiłem się. A raczej byłem przekonany, że się zgubiłem. Poczułem wtedy silny ból w plecach, potem w karku, straciłem władzę w całym ciele, ale ból się rozchodził dalej, a ja go czułem. Chwile potem ból minął, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Po kilku minutach odzyskałem władze w ciele, więc wstałem i ruszyłem przed siebie. Starałem się być czujny, by mnie znowu nic nie zaskoczyło. Wyszedłem z lasu i poszedłem w stronę najbliższego baru. Jak stanąłem przy drzwiach to panował straszny hałas, a jak tylko przekroczyłem próg, przywitała mnie cisza. Rozejrzałem się, ale wszyscy unikali mojego wzroku. Ktoś wymiotował, jakaś kobieta podniosła pisk i uciekła przez okno. Ktoś się zastrzelił i nagle zrobiła się wielka wrzawa. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Wyszedłem przestraszony, bo mogli mnie zaraz zabić. Ulice były puste. Przechodnie na mój widok chowali się w bramach. Co się dzieje? Aż tak przerażająco wyglądam? Nie wiem. Poszedłem do domu. Może i rodziców wystraszę. Wszedłem do domu, a rodzice spali. Był syf. Odłamki szkła, zużyte strzykawki, opakowania narkotyków, butelki po wódce. Widać starsi nie próżnowali. Podszedłem do ich łóżka i nie wiedziałem jak ich obudzić. Uznałem, że spróbuję przechylić łóżko, by ich zrzucić. Złapałem się za krawędź i podniosłem. Spadli z wrzaskiem. Uśmiechnąłem się okrutnie. Spojrzeli na mnie wściekli, jednak po chwili jakby się przestraszyli. Skulili się i zaczęli cofać. Nawet oni się bali. Wkurzony zapaliłem światło i spojrzałem w lustro. Moje ciało uległo zmianie. Nie wyglądałem jak człowiek. Moja skóra pokryta była twardą, bordową łuską, miałem długie, prawie elfie uczy, barwy czerwonej. Wyrastał mi wielki psi ogon, a moje paznokcie zmieniły się w szpony. Zęby przeobraziły się w ostre kły. Włosy się wydłużyły i zmieniły barwę z ciemnego blond na smolistą czerń. Najbardziej jednak przerażały oczy. Białka zmieniły barwę na czarną, tęczówka była jaskrawo czerwona, a źrenica też czarna. Jak się patrzyło w te oczy, można było się przerazić, a wszystko powodowało martwe spojrzenie. Wybiegłem z domu i uciekłem do lasu. Nie chciałem spędzać czasu w mieście. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. Kategoria:Opowiadania